Idiot!
by nana miharu
Summary: Cerita singkat antara Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun. KaiBaek. YAOI. Boyxboy


**Idiot!**

Terinspirasi saat saya ngerapihin kuku jari tangan. Lol

Fanfic yaoi pertama ahahah

jadi harap dimaklumi jika kurang gigit (?)

Happy Reading~

"Arrgh"

Baekhyun melempar majalah _fashion_ ditangannya keatas meja dengan kesal. Suara teriakan itu menghancurkan _mood_nya malam ini. Tiga hari belakangan suara teriakan seperti itu sering terdengar saat sore dan pagi hari, tepatnya saat Jongin mandi. Dan Baekhyun tahu persis apa penyebabnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, lalu Jongin yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya berjalan cuek melewati Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menonjok wajah menyebalkan seorang Kim Jongin saat itu juga.

"Aarghh"

Suara teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini dari kamar Jongin. Baekhyun mengatupkan rahang kesal. Kesabarannya telah mencapai batas. Ia tidak mau mendengar teriakan kesakitan itu lagi mulai sekarang juga. Dengan rusuh Baekhyun membuka laci meja belajarnya lalu mengacak isinya kasar, mencari satu benda yang akan membuat seorang Kim Jongin berhenti berteriak.  
>Setelah dapat, Baekhyun segera menuju kamar Jongin. <p>

'Brakk'

Jongin yang hendak memakai kaosnya menoleh kearah pintu lalu menatap sosok pendek yang tadi membuka pintu kamarnya kasar dengan tatapan bertanya dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Jongin tanpa sepatah katapun. Tatapannya masih tajam seperti tadi namun kali ini sedikit ada kilat jengkel dari raut wajahnya.

"Idiot! Kemarikan tanganmu"

Jongin menurut. Dapat ia rasakan lembutnya telapak tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan kanannya.  
>Baekhyun sedikit menarik Jongin agar duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi Jongin menurut.<p>

Baekhyun mulai menggunakan benda yang tadi diambilnya dari laci. Dengan hati-hati ia memotong kuku jari Jongin, takut kalau sampai melukai jari orang disampingnya.

Jongin hanya diam mengamati wajah serius Baekhyun yang malah kelihatan lucu baginya. Perlahan bibir Jongin tertarik menampakkan senyum kecil tapi penuh ketulusan yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Dan seorang Byun Baekhyun berhasil membuat Jongin melakukannya bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

"Seorang preman tidak boleh jorok tahu!"

Jongin diam tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang masih menunduk berkonsentrasi pada jarinya. Jongin tidak marah Baekhyun mengatainya preman. Baginya sudah biasa mendapat berbagai macam julukan aneh bahkan menyebalkan dari Baekhyun asalkan dia tetap bersamanya.

Baekhyun masih fokus dengan kegiatannya merapikan kuku jari Jongin. Sementara Jongin menikmati setiap sentuhan jari pria sipit didepannya pada jari-jari tangannya. Ah bukankah ini romantis?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar idiot atau bodoh?  
>Bahkan hal sepele seperti ini dianggapnya romantis. Benar kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu membawa virus berbahaya.<p>

"Hyung"

Jongin memanggil ragu.

"Hn"

Dan hanya dibalas gumaman kecil.

"Bagaimana jawaban pertanyaanku kemarin-"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti begitu Baekhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya agar mendongak. Jongin menelan ludah gugup saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Kau harus sering-sering memotong kukumu. Lihat wajahmu penuh goresan jelek seperti ini. Kau ini benar-benar idiot! Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki berumur 21 tahun mencakar wajahnya sendiri"

Baekhyun menekan luka gores kecil di kening Jongin dengan keras dan membuat si pemilik kening meringis merasakan perih.

"Aku kan tidak bisa memotong kuku jari kananku sendiri…"

Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar Jongin tanpa sepatah katapun, membuat pria tan itu merasakan ngilu dihatinya.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun kembali dengan plastik kecil ditangannya.

"Mendongak"

Baekhyun berkata ketus. Jongin menurut.  
>Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa memasang plester dengan benar diwajah Jongin yang kini tengah duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Posisi seperti ini benar-benar membuat Jongin gugup. Ia bisa melihat bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda yang lembab, oh bibir didepannya bahkan seolah memanggil Jongin untuk segera melumatnya. oke Jongin benar-benar mulai gila. sementara Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.<p>

"Jangan lukai wajahmu lagi. Jangan mengusap wajahmu terlalu kasar saat kukumu panjang"

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"Dan soal pertanyaanmu… Bercerminlah Kim Jongin"

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Jongin dengan perasaan campur aduk.

_Apa tadi dia bilang? Bercermin? Cih! memang sebagus apa seorang Byun Baekhyun hingga menyuruhku bercermin? Jika dia menolakku kenapa tidak katakan yang sejujurnya saja. Kenapa malah merendahkanku dengan menyuruhku bercermin? Kurang ajar! _

'Pyar'

Jongin melempar gelas yang tergeletak di nakas ke cermin hingga membuat cermin itu retak disemua bagiannya.  
>Jongin menatap nanar bayangannya di cermin. Wajah yang penuh dengan plester dan….. Tunggu!<p>

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin yang retak itu, mengamati sesuatu yang janggal dikeningnya lalu beberapa saat kemudian kakinya melangkah keluar kamar dengan hentakan keras menuju kamar Baekhyun.

'Brakk'

Pintu berwarna putih itu membentur dinding. Lalu disusul Jongin melangkah masuk. Terlihat Baekhyun tengah duduk dengan posisi membelakanginya.  
>Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin mendekati Baekhyun kemudian menangkup pipinya dan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Menyesap rasa dari bibir tipis seorang Byun Baekhyun, seseorang yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak setahun terakhir, sejak mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal dalam satu apartemen karena kesalahan pengelola apartmen. Seseorang yang telah membuat Jongin yang dikenal keras luluh hanya dengan melihat wajah cemberutnya. Seseorang yang dengan berani mengatainya idiot. Seseorang yang…<p>

Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Jongin dengan kencang. Seketika itu juga Jongin melepaskan ciuman 'panas'nya.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH?!"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, dadanya naik turun berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Mencium kening Baekhyun berkali-kali lalu berpindah mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku hampir bunuh diri hyung"

Baekhyun tertawa kemudian menepuk pelipis Jongin hingga laki-laki itu sedikit terhuyung.

"Idiot! Kau pikir aku mengatakan apa tadi hah"

Jongin melepas plester dikeningnya.

"Biar kubacakan. Ekhem.. 'saranghae idiot'"

"Ish bukan itu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu?"

"Bukan"

"Ah aku tidak perduli apapun itu yang penting aku mencintaimu"

Dan keduanya kembali berpelukan.

_**End**_


End file.
